The proposed research will systematically examine anesthetic action on virus replication in vitro and in vivo. Representatives from different virus groups will be grown in tissue culture exposed to various inhalational anesthetics. The effects of these agents on the appearance of infectious virus progeny will be determined. If alterations in the production of infectious virus occur due to the anesthetic treatment, the mechanism by which the anesthetics affect virus replication will be investigated. This will be done by analysis of virus nucleic acid and protein synthesized during exposure of the infected culture to these anesthetics. In addition, animal models will be utilized to study the role different anesthetics play in altering the pathogenesis of virus diseases. In the field of anesthesia, little is known regarding the effects of anesthetics on viral disease. These investigations will provide information which should be useful clinically in the management of surgical patients with virus infections. Knowledge will be gained on the mechanism of action of inhalational agents as well as the development of new techniques which could aid in the investigation of molecular biology of both viral and host cell replicative mechanisms.